Sonic 225 Alternate Ending
by Jonathan83X
Summary: What if things didn't play out as they did in comic book? Would the end result be any different? Well, only way to find out. This is an alternate ending of the Sonic Comic Issue 225


Disclaimer

This is basically an alternate ending to the Sonic comic issue 225.

Comments welcome as long as they are constructive and helpful.

Alternate 225 version (Starting with the scene after Sonic and Sally are brought towards the lower part of the Death Egg abruptly by Eggman)

Eggman then spoke up over the intercom after they had arrived, saying with glee in his voice, "Welcome, rodents. How nice to finally see you again."

"I thought you'd eventually gloat about this." Sonic commented. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit, Eggbelly, which means I'll have to kick your butt yet again."

"So, you still have that arrogant side of yourself even now." Eggman retorted. "I guess Snively's little plan with that infernal Iron Queen didn't humble you enough as I originally thought. That's fine with me though. I rather you keep that ego of yours and lose quite badly to be perfectly honest."

"Enough of your mind games, Eggman!" Sonic demanded. "Let's settle this man to hedgehog already! Or are you too chicken?"

Sally meanwhile finally spoke up, saying softly with suspicion, "I hear something coming up the elevator. That can't be good."

Eggman though retorted to Sonic's hasty demand, saying with arrogance, "Sorry, rodent, but if you want a piece of me, you're going to have to earn it."

Sonic was about to respond again to his bantering, but heard a ding behind him instead before he could, getting his and Sally's full attention.

Within seconds, a large silver robot that resembled Sonic soon came out of the elevator.

Sonic and Sally's reaction to this metal monstrosity was very contrast to say the least.

"Whoa, you really outdid yourself this time, doc." Sonic commented with a big grin on his face. "What would a fight on your Death Egg be without fighting one of these babies?"

"Oh my goodness, that thing is huge!" Sally stated in a panic, looking at it with fear in her eyes. "It's even bigger than the one we faced in Station Square."

"And that's just perfect for me." Sonic replied, now psyched up with his fists pumped. "I've been wanting another go with this machine for some time anyway."

"You cannot be serious." Sally said baffled. "This isn't a robot to mess around with!"

"What, are you kidding?" Sonic retorted in excitement, after it tried to take them out with a spin dash. "Just look at it!"

After it spun by them and came to a stop, Sonic also tried a spin dash attack on the huge silver robot.

His attack however was instantly negated, as it blocked his attack with its metal hands.

The Silver Sonic III then attempted to take a swipe at the blue hedgehog with its razor sharp metal hand, but missed by inches, as Sonic used his high agility to evade it.

Moments later, Sonic got back on his feet and blasted off away from it. The Silver Sonic III though soon gave chase, now right behind him.

Since it was a very machine fast too, Sonic decided to run up the wall in front of him to get some separation from the silver sonic robot. Once he was near the top of the wall, the Silver Sonic III then tried to spin dash him from atop.

Sonic however was one step ahead of him, as he jumped off of it a split second before it could hit him.

Sally and Eggman meanwhile happened to be watching this battle of theirs very closely, with both of them course having different reactions inside.

Eggman was soon chuckling to himself, saying over the intercom, "Keep it up, Sonic. You're putting on quite a show for me."

Sally meanwhile had seen enough, shouting to Sonic, "Forget about that thing! It's obviously a diversion of Eggman's."

Eggman though wasn't about to let that happen, retorting to her, "Why should he stop now, especially since you're the reason he's having this fun of his in the first place?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Sally demanded.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Princess." Eggman replied icily. "Don't you remember our little encounter a while ago, when you let me live during my… episode instead of finishing me off when you had the chance?"

Sally at this point did remember, as she was now emotionally kicking herself for that move.

"Thanks to your stupidity." Eggman added with glee. "You're all going to pay a heavy price for it very soon."

Before Sally could retort, Eggman told her further, "I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on you though. After all, you inherited that weakness from your pathetic father. In fact, if he hadn't let any of those poor Overlanders into his land, none of this misfortune would have happened to any of you."

Sally was now deeply incensed inside for that cheap shot comment of his, but knew in a way Eggman had a point.

The mad doctor then added, "Let's be honest here, Princess. Your victories are mostly due to Sonic. Without him to make up for your weaknesses, you'd all be in for a world of hurt."

Eggman was about to gloat further, when Snively abruptly interrupted him, reporting, "Sir, your machine is now less than twelve minutes from full power."

"Excellent." Eggman said with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure this device won't have any side effects on us?" Snively inquired.

"Oh hush." Eggman replied scolding. "You won't even feel a thing."

Eggman then went back to the intercom and said to Sally, "Well, I wish I could chat with you longer, but I'm afraid I must be off now. With my weapon nearing its completed state, I must attend to it post haste. Ta ta."

And with that, Eggman cut off the feed.

Sensing time was running out, Sally shouted to Sonic, "We've gotta move now and stop that device of Eggman's from firing or we're all in big trouble!"

Sonic however was still having too much fun with the Silver Sonic III, as he replied while hanging onto the bottom of its metal foot, "Give me a sec here, Sal. I've still got to put this robot out of its misery."

Sally by this time was out of patience for Sonic's games, saying with a groan while running towards another room, "Never mind. I'll just go on ahead myself. Catch up with me when you're done playing around with your silver buddy over there."

As she ran towards another corridor, Sally said to Nicole, "Try and locate where Eggman's voice was coming from for me as soon as possible. I've got to track down that mad man's location before it's too late."

Unfortunately for her though, Eggman was ready for Sally. The minute she stepped into the next room, a huge turret gun came out of the wall and stood in front of her. Eggman then taunted her saying, "Ah, ah, ah, you go no further, Princess."

Seeing this huge gun completely freaked out Sally, as she knew she had to think fast or else end up dead.

Meanwhile in the other room, Sonic continued to duel with the Silver Sonic III. But not even three seconds into this, he heard a loud, BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Sonic quickly turned around deeply startled, saying, "Sally?"

With his back turned away, the Silver Sonic III now unleashed havoc on the blue hedgehog. He quickly spin dashed him again and again from several different angles, where it eventually slammed Sonic head on into the wall nearby.

Sonic had been rammed into the wall so hard, he soon fell the ground in a heap, now knocked out cold.

While this had been going, Sally subtly crawled out of the room she had entered. Thanks to her quick thinking, she had ducked a split second before it could hit her. However, it still managed to get a piece of her, resulting in her goggles being broken into pieces.

That was of little concern to her now. Within moments, she soon stood up after getting out of the turret gun's target range and glanced over at Sonic on the floor. Seeing him on the ground with a huge bump on his head made her run over in a panic, saying, "Sonic, are you all right?"

Sonic though was unable to answer due to being unconscious.

"Sonic, speak to me." Sally pleaded with tears in her eyes, trying to shake him a bit.

Eggman meanwhile had mixed emotions. While his turret gun had failed to take out Sally, seeing Sonic helpless put another smile on his face.

"So, my new silver Sonic robot did a bang up job after all.." he commented with glee.

Eggman however saw Sally kneeling next to him a few seconds later, making the mad scientist mutter, "Well, she may have been smart enough to evade my trap, but she won't escape my Silver Sonic III."

He then ordered his Silver Sonic robot over the intercom to take her out. This command of his instantly alarmed Sally, as she knew she couldn't outmaneuver this huge robot of Eggman's for very long.

Within seconds, the Silver Sonic III tried to spin dash her again and again, but thankfully missed, as Sally was now trying as hard as she hard to keep from being cut up by the large blades sticking out the large silver robot.

"Sonic, please, help me!" she pleaded while running around the room, trying to get away from Eggman's robot.

But Sonic sadly would be of no help. Instead, the only thing he could do was hear and watch, as the blackness of his unconsciousness soon turned to images, as he was now having a dream.

The last words he heard before going into this state of mind was, "Help me, Sonic. I need you…"

This last sentence of Sally's quickly echoed throughout his head again and again, where it eventually faded from the current world into his dream. He then saw a place he hadn't seen before.

A place called… Green Hill Zone.


End file.
